Recompensa
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eram novos tempos, mas algumas coisas, como o amor, continuavam as mesmas. Presente de AS do Palaestra para Leonir Piuco, Shun e June


**RECOMPENSA**

ShiryuForever94

Presente de Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra do Facebook para Leonir Piuco.

Shun já não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que a vira tão perigosa. Já na época dos treinamentos com o mestre Daidalos de Cefeu na Ilha de Andrômeda era difícil imaginar que ela era uma garota.

Poucos seres humanos na face da terra eram tão dedicados a não serem privilegiados por seu sexo quanto June de Camaleão.

Os anos haviam corrido rapidamente, talvez num ritmo ainda mais alucinado devido às múltiplas batalhas que se haviam sucedido sem piedade nem compreensão para a necessidade de recuperação dos santos de Atena.

Aos poucos, Shun se dava conta de que a admiração por aquela amazona estava mudando. Vê-la brandir o chicote com perícia, a máscara ocultando suas feições, o corpo esguio e perfeito... Mas o principal era a alma dela. O jeito com que ela lidava com dificuldades, se dedicava a tudo que fazia.

Não era momento de ficar pensando em como ela era incrível, mas não conseguia evitar.

E Shun não era de reparar em nada além de inimigos a enfrentar. Acostumado que estava a conviver apenas com homens, afinal de contas passaram por mil e uma peripécias enfrentando Saga transformado em Grande Mestre, os guerreiros deuses, Poseidon e ainda por cima vendo muitos cavaleiros perecerem frente à invasão do Santuário pelo exército de Hades, era um tanto inusitado que estivesse impressionado com June...

Mas estava...

"A missão terminou. Vamos voltar."

Shun apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não sabia porque agora tinha trabalhos designado com aquela moça... Ok, haviam sido mais próximos antes, mas isso parecera ser em outra vida. Achava-a poderosa e... Não podia ter aqueles pensamentos. "Certo, June. Vamos embora." Seguiu-a. Não era de disputar comando, nem nada disso. Estavam trabalhando.

"Não me lembro de você ter problemas de mutismo."

"June, eu realmente não sei porque temos sido designados para tantas missões juntos. Não tínhamos experiência nesse tipo de trabalho quando treinávamos juntos, não temos no momento. Não é caso de mutismo, estou apenas intrigado."

June apenas sorriu, sabendo que Andrômeda não perceberia por conta da máscara. Ponderou por alguns momentos. "Seu irmão, Ikki, pediu a Atena que fôssemos postos juntos."

"Ikki? Mas... Por que?"

"Pergunte a ele, não a mim. Eu apenas cumpro ordens. Que velocidade quer?" Talvez porque ela houvesse aberto seu coração para a esposa de Ikki, a simpática Minu.

"Ora, nossa velocidade habitual, Mach 1." Iria mesmo perguntar. Seu irmão agora estava se metendo em sua vida daquele jeito? Nem poderia reclamar muito, vivia recorrendo ao irmão desde... Sempre?

"Está se contendo por minha causa ou apenas me subestimando? Faz anos... Já posso alcançar o nível de um cavaleiro de prata." Sua voz demonstrava que estava um pouco irritada. Ora, não era nenhuma super amazona, mas treinar melhorara bastante seus já incríveis poderes. Queria muito ser reconhecida por Shun como alguém de valor, como alguém especial.

"Jamais subestimo ninguém, aprendi isso a duras penas. Sei que não atingiu o sétimo sentido, então não creio que você possa se mover à velocidade da luz. Se precisa que eu diga isso com todas as letras, a velocidade habitual de um cavaleiro de bronze é mach 1." Shun mantinha a voz calma e baixa que sempre tinha. Não estava entendendo porque Ikki pedira que trabalhasse com June e nem tampouco porque ela parecia tão diferente a seus olhos... Sim, a seus olhos houvera uma mudança. Não era mais aquele carinho da infância. Era mais.

"Você nunca é agressivo, não mesmo. Sempre gostei disso em você." Foi a resposta da jovem que disparou na máxima velocidade que alcançava.

Shun suspirou e seguiu-a. Não era fácil se acostumar à "normalidade". Bem, normalidade em termos de cavaleiros: missões em que o mundo não estivesse sendo destruído ou Atena sendo ameaçada por algum Deus insatisfeito.

Chegaram ao Santuário e foram prestar contas à Marin, que ao menos por enquanto estava supervisionando tudo, uma vez que não havia nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro vivo.

"Obrigada pelas informações, tirem dois dias de folga, vocês merecem." Marin parecia cansada, apesar da máscara que nunca retirava para ninguém. Ao menos não tinha mais para quem retirar.

"Folga? Mas estamos com poucos cavaleiros." Shun objetou.

"June, chame-o para jantar sim? Não aguento mais a insistência de Ikki." Marin deu meia volta, ainda teria outras coisas para lidar e não sabia bem como tratar dos templos vazios dos dourados. Era tudo razoavelmente recente, poucos meses. Saori passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando de Seiya e havia tão poucos deles todos. Nenhum dourado, pouquíssimos cavaleiros de prata e a grande parte dos cavaleiros de bronze estava assumindo o trabalho antes dividido entre oitenta e sete cavaleiros, pois Aiolos já havia morrido há tanto tempo.

"Shun, vamos jantar em Rodório. Passo no seu alojamento às nove da noite. Até mais." June sentia o coração pular e o rosto esquentar. Não era bem assim que havia imaginado, mas já que parecia que todo mundo sabia como ela se sentia menos o principal interessado, medida extremas pareciam bastante razoáveis. Mantivera sua postura de amazona intacta, fora profissional e dedicada quando Shun voltara e se apresentara para o trabalho há alguns meses, mas agora estava ficando quase impossível impedir que o amor infantil, depois adolescente, agora um tanto mais maduro, explodisse.

Andrômeda ficou parado no meio do salão agora vazio. Franziu o cenho, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Ikki, June... Marin. O que sabiam que ele não sabia? Não disse nem que sim, nem que não, mas resolveu se arrumar. Tomou um bom banho, escolheu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde escura. Nos pés um tênis.

Na hora marcada, June apareceu no alojamento de Shun e bateu à porta. Era uma amazona, não uma mocinha indefesa, mas tremia.

Shun abriu a porta e ficou boquiaberto. "Sua máscara..."

"Já viu meu rosto outras vezes..."

"Éramos crianças e não tínhamos nossas armaduras. Agora é diferente." Shun estava em choque. Ela era linda... Muito mais que se lembrava. E o que dizer daquele vestido verde água e dos saltos altos e finos. Estavam com mais de dezenove anos agora, ela era uma mulher perfeita, poderosa.

"Sabe qual é minha escolha, gostaria de saber a sua." June tinha agora certeza do que precisava fazer. Não tinha ideia do que o futuro guardava para todos eles, então queria ser feliz enquanto podia.

"Sabe que lhe será ordenado deixar de ser uma amazona." Shun não precisava pensar muito. A memória de tudo que vivera com ela desde a mais tenra idade. Haviam sido vários anos naquela ilha. O caráter das pessoas não mudava, ela era alguém para si.

"Amá-lo ou mata-lo. Escolho amar, se você entender que eu quero deixar de ser amazona, mas não quero deixar de ser uma mulher, não mais." Como a todas as mulheres que serviam à Atena, sublimar seu lado feminino e ser arma de guerra era uma ordem, não um pedido. June percebera que não queria mais estar naquela situação.

"Vamos jantar. A propósito, feliz Dia de São Valentim." Shun pegou a mão dela nas suas e soube que seria o primeiro de muitos outros dias de São Valentim com June de Camaleão. Ou apenas June...


End file.
